


The Rose overdose

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Curses, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, cleansing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mozzie has a remedy for everything, even when he thinks Neal is cursed.





	The Rose overdose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills my last square of my H/C Bingo card, the prompt being ‘cursed’

‘Mozzie?’

Neal enters his apartment and closes the door behind him.

‘In here!’

Neal follows Mozzie´s voice into the bedroom. Mozzie is drawing a bath. Steam waves towards him.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I´m drawing you a bath, what does it look like?’

‘OK, but what is up with the roses? Are you planning on wooing me?’ Neal chuckles.

‘Roses are said to have the most positive vibration of any living thing. As such, they are both highly purifying and highly energizing.’

Mozzie takes a vial out of his pocket and adds the contents to the water.

‘Care to explain what you just added to the bathwater?’

‘Rose water.’

Neal stares at Mozzie, waiting for an explanation. When it doesn’t come, he takes of his suit coat and walks into his walk-in closet to hang it out.

‘Your bath is ready!’ Mozzie hollers.

‘My bath?’

Neal walks back into the bathroom where In the water white rose petals are floating in the water.

‘Mozzie!’

‘You should at least soak for forty minutes.’

‘Please stop for a moment. Please, explain to me why you are going through all this trouble?’

‘To break the curse of course.’

‘What curse?’

‘Seriously Neal? Remember Rachel LaRoque with her creepy Egyptian artifacts?’

Neal is too tired to start this discussion, so he just nods. Soaking for forty minutes in a hot bath doesn´t sound so bad.

‘June left a Barolo. Maybe you can order some Thai.’

‘A Barolo, hey?’

Mozzie leaves the bathroom and Neal closes the door and undresses before immersing himself in the scented bath.

He startles when Mozzie calls out that the take out arrived. He must have sort of fallen asleep or zoned out. The water even cooled down. He takes a quick shower and slips on a bathrobe. Leaving the bathroom, the wonderful scent waves towards him and his stomach growls.

‘Open up.’ Mozzie orders.

Neal doesn´t question Mozzie since he expects some Thai snack, but instead some drops are put under his tongue.

‘W’t?’ he pulls away.

‘It´s Rose flower essence. And you need to take another four drops under your tongue just before bed. Every day for the next twenty eight days, take two drops of Rose flower essence under your tongue every morning upon waking and every night just before going to sleep.’

Mozzie puts the vial next to his bed.

‘Can we eat now?’

‘Of course, sit down.’

Mozzie pours Neal a glass of wine, looking content.

’What makes you think Rachel put a curse on me? I don´t feel hexed.’

‘Hexed? Seriously Neal? Hexes are spells cast on others with malevolent intent. Curses are similar, but generally they are less formal in that they are set in motion when someone simply thinks or speaks an ill wish against the other.’

‘You don´t catch a curse like the flu.’

‘No, but you do when you are susceptible because your energetic immune systems happen to be low. And yours my friend are low.’

Mozzie makes an all-encompassing gesture towards Neal.

Neal nods while he takes another bite of Pad Thai.

‘How do you feel about meditation?’

‘Seriously?’

‘It is a great way to pick up a date, but OK, maybe meditation is not for you. I can bring in some Selenite.’

‘Of course you can.’

Neal continues to eat, he knows better than to try and stop Mozzie when he is on a role like this.

‘What do you want me to do, except taking the drops?’

‘I want you to bolster your energy, so make sure to eat healthy, drink lots of water and get plenty of sleep.’

Neal can live with those terms so he pours Mozzie and himself another glass of wine.


End file.
